Quiddich
by Werewolf not a goldenretriever
Summary: OS for fun. Eggy. title explain s it all. And a little fax:)


**(A/N) okay, so, no Dylan. OS.**

**Disclaimer: MR is JP's and Quidditch is JK's**

Iggy POV:

All the noise was giving me a head ach. I didn't feel like listening to Nudge and Gazzy fighting oer who-knows-what so I went down to the kitchen to make hopefully eggs. (If Dr. Martinez didn't forget to get them) Yep. No eggs.

I got to work at mixing other ingredients to make eggless pancakes.

"Hey Iggy!" I hadn't heard my girlfriend, Ella, come up behind me. I jumped then put my hand on the hot stove quickly pulling it off and spitting out a very …_colourful_ string of words.

"Oh my gosh! Iggy, are you okay?!" I felt hands reach for my burnt hand and drag me over to the tap, running cold water over it.

"I'm fine." My face heated up and reached out with my good hand to stroke her cheek. I felt her face heat up as I did this.

I brushed my lips over hers lightly. Not really a kiss, but warm. Nice. Then Nudge walks in.

You wanna know how I know it's her? Because she starts talking immediately.

"OMG! Guess what! I just saw Harry potter! They have this game on it, and it's called Quidditch! They fly around on broomsticks, and try to get a ball through a hoop, but there are people blocking them, and then there's the bludgers who hit people! And the seeker who tries to get the golden snitch! It's SO cool! I was wondering if we should play, except, without, you know without brooms."

"NUDGE!" Ella and I shouted with freaky unison. That shut her up.

"That's not a bad idea though. Mom and I could watch!" Ella stated.

"What play a fictional game that requires magic?"

"Not necessarily." She replied.

Silence. Then- "Iggy, Nudge and I are sharing a knowing look." Sometimes it's really annoying to have to wait for people to remember I'm blind.

We sat in the living room, talking. Jeb was visiting for the weekend, much to Max's and Fang's protests.

"Ella, please explain the rules." Dr. Martinez said.

Ella then whispered "Iggy, she glaring at your arm around my shoulder."

"Too bad. I can't see it." My arm remained where it was and Ella started explaining the rules to Quidditch.

"There are three different types of balls. Two of which Iggy and Gazzy will need to help us with. The first is the Quaffle. This is an ordinary scarlet ball.

"The second is the Golden Snitch. This ball is about the size of a golf ball and is golden. It flies fast.

"The third is a Bludger. These two fly around and knock people around and off they're brooms, only occasionally breaking limbs. There are seven people on each team. One seeker; which is the person that has to catch the snitch. When the snitch is caught the game is over. Also, it gives that team one hundred fifty points.

"The keeper is kind of like a goalie. See, you wanna get the Quaffle through the hoops. The keeper prevents this. The chasers try to get the Quaffle past the keeper of the opposite team. This is how points are scored.

"The beaters use bats to keep the bludgers away from they're own team and towards the other team." Ella finished.

"Hmm…" Max was obviously thinking about it. "We might have to make a few changes, but okay."

I heard Ella whisper in my ear. "Iggy, she's smiling. And Mom's still glaring at you." She added almost as an afterthought. I shrugged, keeping, my arm around her.

Max POV:

"Okay, so here are the teams." I started explaining our version of Quidditch. Iggy and Gazzy had helped with the flying balls. They had also promised not to turn them into bombs.

"Teams and positions: team one: Fang as a chaser. Iggy as goal keeper since he can hear us coming. Gazzy, seeker, doubling as a beater."

"Team two: I'm chaser. Angel as seeker. Nudge as keeper doubling as beater." Everyone seemed happy with they're positions. I smiled. This was gonna be fun.

I knocked into fang hard enough to make him let go of the Quaffle. I grabbed it and flew in the other direction in hyper-flight mode.

Was that cheating? Not in my opinion. Ella was commentary.

"And Max super-flies towards poor Iggy at the goalpost!" her voice rang through the air. I threw the ball through the hoop, knocking Iggy right out of the way.

"And Max knocks Iggy aside, determined to get that ball through the hoop!" I was proud. Dr. Martinez used the dry-erase marker and changed our score to 170. I rocked.

The other team didn't have any points. How sad. But then again, I was impossible to catch. Fang had the Quaffle. I raced over and took it from his hands when I heard a 'WHACK' sound. Gazzy had hit the surprisingly-working Bludger over in my direction.

Nudge was working her way over hen I felt a hard impact and a terrible smell. It was the side-effect of these things working. They smelled _nasty._ It had hit my arm I continued flying when I heard another sound.

There was a hard impact on my wing and the Quaffle fell from my grasp. Then the pain hit me. I gasped and fell to the ground, collapsing on the open field. Jeb came running. Ugh. I took the pain and got up before he could get here, after all it wasn't my leg that was hurt.

I saw Fang with the Quaffle above then threw red ball flying through the hoop. Dr Martinez put 10 points on they're side.

Just then the commentary hit me.

"Angel and Gazzy, neck in neck, reaching for the Golden Snitch. And Gazzy grabs it! The game is over!"

150 points awarded to them. We just lost right? Nope. "One hundred fifty points are awarded to team Smokebomb! They lose the game 160 to 170 thanks to Max! Team Unnamed wins!"

Just then the bludgers and snitch exploded and Gazzy and Iggy burst into laughter.

I stared at them, shocked. Well, maybe not 100%, but still shocked.

"Guys! You promised not to make bombs!"

**(A/N) Do you like it? Hate it? Please tell me! **


End file.
